


Brothers

by Fearmongering



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmongering/pseuds/Fearmongering
Summary: The barriers of separated minds and bodies, for the moment, do not exist.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2010.

The concept of their 'belonging' is something others had a hard time understanding. Property, ownership, possessing something so fully that without one another they do not function as they should.

Yazoo breaths. 

In some ways they are equal - possessing brief flashes of not-their memories and skills that were never truly were theirs but another's, yet allowed them to slide together as one piece as mind bodies and fighters.

Kadaj hisses.

In other ways they are not. One is more driven, intent on chasing and possessing a love he only phantom having a knowledge about. The other could care less either way, but provides the steps necessary to make it happen. The third still holds a childlike wonder about the world, about everything, about the games they play. 

Loz bares his teeth. 

"You're not allowed," The leader snarls, the reason for the break in his voice not because of his age but the teeth at his throat, the hands on his body. He can keep track of what belongs to who for a little while, but it starts to fade into a mess of _touchfeelnghthere_ that spreads though them. "To belong to anyone else. You're mine."

Ownership, belonging. The rules apply except when they don't, when he wants to break them. Possessive hands rake harsh red lines down his brother's thighs, and Loz hisses at the treatment and moans as another kisses the pain away. They are disjointed but perfect, working for and against one another. They work themselves up into something just past the point of desperate fueled by one another - The easy seductive sureness of Yazoo that guides the impatient and direct movements of Kadaj to bring the eager but unsure movements of Loz steady, until they slide together like they do in battle. 

The barriers of separated minds and bodies, for the moment, do not exist.

And even when it unravels, even when they unravel when they can't take it anymore, those bonds do not. Not even the one who abhors touch would dare to pull away from something so intense as coming to know each other the best they can, even if the others would let him. In the end it serves to remind them that they are there and the best they can. 

In the end, they will always be brothers.


End file.
